Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission apparatus, a reception apparatus, a transmission and reception system, a method for controlling the transmission apparatus, a method for controlling the reception apparatus, a method for controlling the transmission and reception system, and a related program. In particular, the present invention relates to a technique for setting an encoding method applicable to each of an image and relevant metadata output from the transmission apparatus and relating to the image.
Description of the Related Art
As discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-273125, there is a conventional imaging apparatus that can output metadata including image analysis result and event information, together with captured image data, to an external device via a network. One of representative formats usable for the above-mentioned metadata is extensible markup language (XML).
Efficient XML Interchange (EXI) is a conventionally known technique for compressing and expanding the above-mentioned XML document. Further, Binary MPEG format for XML (BiM) and Fast Infoset (FI) are other conventional techniques comparable to the EXI.
The above-mentioned imaging apparatus can employ the compression and expansion technique described above to effectively distribute a great amount of metadata.